You're Still You
by wickedfanatic06
Summary: Galinda thinks back on her life and all that has led up to where she is now. She finds one person is responsible for her success. Gelphie friendship and implied Gelphie relationship. Rating to be safe


_DISCLAIMER: ONLY IN MY DREAMS DO I OWN WICKED, AND EVEN THERE MY OWNERSHIP IS LIMITED. IT IS RATHER SAD ACTUALLY._

Twenty years after the death of the wicked witch of the west, Glinda the good lay on her death bed thinking about all that life has dealt her. She thought about all of the good things that she had accomplished, and what had led to all of these accomplishments. No matter what success she thought of and traced back they all led back to the same source: Elphaba. In that moment Glinda realized that everything she pursued was based on the beliefs and morals of her best friend who had been perceived as wicked because of them.

In her last minutes the only thing she could think about was her best friend, and her one and only love, and how hard life must have been for her. Here she was Glinda the good dying after living a life of luxury, power, success, and some happiness. Glinda was never really "happy" again after the death of her friend.

Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you

During their time together at Shiz University people would shy away from Elphaba, seeing her skin color and nothing else. Glinda (Galinda at the time) was the only one that took the opportunity to look deeper, and look past the dark rumors and see the love and care that Elphaba had to offer.

Galinda and Elphaba became closer than friends, and they found comfort in each other. They helped each other through the roughest of times, though it was usually Elphaba that would be the strong, brave one that would manage to pull them through. Galinda admired her for that. No matter what the situation, Elphaba was always able to be brave. It seemed that nothing scared her.

The two girls were best friends, and vowed that nothing could separate them. Nothing, that is until their trip to the Emerald City to meet the Not-so-Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Elphaba knew that something was not right and felt an obligation to stand up against the Wizard.

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

After Elphaba had left her alone in the carriage on the way back to Shiz, Galinda had nobody. When she got back to school she stayed in her room for a week straight. The person that she loved had left her all alone. She had been abandoned. She had given her heart to the green girl and had Elphaba's in return, so a part of her would always be with Elphaba, and unless they were together she would never be whole.

When she made the conscious decision to be brave like Elphaba and face life, and continue no matter how hard it would get, she followed Elphaba's example and studied hard, focusing on bettering herself. She knew that Elphaba would live a limited life unlike her, so she would do her best to live her life not only for herself, but for the girl that would have her heart forever.

After a few years, Galinda had come to face the fact that the chances that she would ever see Elphaba again declined with every day that passed, but it never faded. She did in fact see her again at Nessa's funeral. In her brief meeting with the green girl, she found that Elphaba hadn't changed much at all. She was still the same girl that she had fallen in love with, however Elphaba had put up a very hard outer shell that Galinda could only penetrate slightly.

You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

Just before Elphaba and Galinda went their separate ways after their funeral there was a moment shared between them. Galinda looked deep into the eyes of the green girl. Elphaba consciously let Galinda see into her and sense what the green girl was feeling and everything life has put her through. She had lived a very rough life full of troubling times that had forced her to become a different person.

Time had changed Elphaba. Galinda could see it in the way Elphaba looked. She could see and feel the pain that her lover had been put through. Her face had changed. She now wore not even a hint of a smile. She could tell that the separation between them had all but killed Elphaba. And though almost everything about the green girl had changed, she could see in the way that Elphaba looked at her that she was still loved.

As they passed each other for the last time, Galinda paused and looked directly into Elphaba's eyes and said, "I still love only you." The response she got was said only loud enough for her to hear: "And I you, my beautiful Galinda. Forever and always, only you." With that Elphaba continued walking, and was gone when Galinda turned to protest her leaving her alone again.

A few years later the witch would be pronounced dead, and Galinda was in charge of leading the celebrations. It was everything she could do to not break down crying in front of the crowds confessing that she had loved The Witch of the West.

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

After Elphaba died Galinda vowed to follow through on the missions that Elphaba dedicated her life to. Galinda had always believed that Elphaba would win any battle she began, and as Galinda sat in the highest tower of Kiamo Ko, the place where Elphaba had drawn her last breath, mourning the death of her love, she vowed that Elphaba would win her battles through her. She would see to it that all of Elphaba's visions were accomplished.

The thought of Elphaba was the only thing that carried Galinda from day to day. The thought that Elphaba was still with her helped her sleep peacefully and gain the will to wake up in the morning. The blond would never forget her friend, or the good times they had shared together, however, she knew that for every good moment there must have been a dozen troublesome times in the witch's life. Sometimes she would wonder to herself what had motivated Elphaba to keep living.

And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

Though Glinda the Good had married, she had only ever loved Elphaba. Her husband knew that she did not love him and the only reason that she married was for social and society reasons. Elphaba owned her heart from the moment they met, and she never betrayed her lover, she stayed true and clear of anyone's touch after Elphaba, after all that was something that was, in her mind, reserved for Elphaba, and Elphaba alone.

As Glinda breathed her last breath and closed her eyes for the last time she saw the young, healthy, happy Elphaba that she first fell in love with, standing there with open arms waiting to welcome her into the forever that they promised to spend with each other so long ago.

_REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY CAMPER, AND REVIEWERS GET HUGS!_


End file.
